Zabłyśnij w talent show!
Nagle było słychać jakiś dziwny trzask. Jakaś nieznana osoba właśnie przewróciła górną szafkę wiszącą na ścianie. Wkurzona i zaniepokojona prowadząca nagle zajrzała do środka. Tori: Co do cholery znowu!? ???: Ja przepraszam... chciałem. Tori: Nie obchodzi mnie co ty chcesz!? ???: Mnie obchodzi. To już coś. Tori: Nie będę zawracała tobą głowy. Zatrzasnęła tej osobie drzwi. Tori: Tak to jest jak się sprowadza dziwnych i nietypowych gości. Czasem mam tego dość. A skoro o tych których mam dość mowa. Zawodnicy w końcu doszli do rozerwania drużyn ! Było wiele emocji i w końcu okaże się czy ich sojusze naprawdę przetrwają. A co się działo? No cóż graliśmy w zabawę zwaną teleturniejem i co w nim? Trochę było dymu, prawie wybuchła bomba... zapewne znowu wpłyną oskarżenia od ekologów za dewastowanie środowiska i pewnie od tych panów w białych fartuchach. Nie mają co robić ze swoim życiem? Tak czy siak zadanie wygrał Marcus, który w jakiś sposób spowodował eliminację Rocky'ego. Czasem nie rozumiem jak to działa. Nieważne.. jest zadyma jest zabawa! A najlepszą zabawą jest to chore show zwane. Nagle kamera się oddaliła pokazując całą dziewczynę. Tori: Wyspa Nowych Na Wyspie! Nagle kamerzysta walnął się o coś. Bucky: K*rwa ! Tori: Nawet one cię nie chcą... pogódź się z tym. Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po przepięknej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, ukamienowaną ścieżkę, plac wraz z dwoma przyzwoitymi chatkami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Kamera gwałtownie spada w dół pod wodę, gdzie Cassie oraz Noel w strojach kąpielowych szarpią się o to kto zabierze skarb. Dyskretnie za stanik zaczepia się haczyk wciągając dziewczynę ku górze. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Na łodzi znajduje się Davis oparty o barierkę. Wymiotuje z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej. Marcus z całej siły ciągnący za wędkę oraz kręci kołowrotkiem wyławiając Cassie wpadającą w jego ramiona. Wyrzuca ją za burtę. Nagle wyskakuje w ich stronę groźny miecznik ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera mknie przez las gdzie z jednej strony Ember próbuje zaimponować Richardowi a Dominica wręcz się przysysa do niego. Nieoczekiwanie sprowokowane zwierzęta atakują obie dziewczyny, które uciekają z przerażenia. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Rozbawiona Ari pojawia się przed Richardem, który mimo wszystkie uśmiecha się w jej stronę. Oboje wydają się rozbawieni dopóki nie pojawia się Sasqaczanakwa. Oboje zaczynają przed nim uciekać w stronę wodospadu. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Joqline stojąc na skraju skalpy próbuje sięgnąć w stronę tęczowego motyka. Nagle na nią wpadają i zlatują prosto w dół. Na pieńku Ellen wykonuje swoje codzienne poranne ćwiczenia gdy wszyscy wpadają prosto na nią. Nieoczekiwanie na lianie zaczyna lecieć Rouse. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Liana się zrywa i zaczyna się turlać prosto na nieświadomego Oliviera próbującego pomóc dziewczynie. Wpada i kręcą się chwilę aż uderzają o toj-toj z którego wypada Poul z papierem toaletowym i spuszczonymi spodniami ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Widok przenosi się na stołówkę gdzie wgapiona Catalina pożera wręcz wzrokiem Hanka. Cilia ją delikatnie szarpie by się ogarnęła jednak dziewczyna w ogóle nie reaguje. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ '' Kamera sunie w lewą stronę, gdzie Leila oraz Rocky siłują się na rękę i dziewczyna triumfalnie rozkłada go na deki. Kamera natychmiast sunie na plażę plażę. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Przy zejściu na plażę siedzi z nosem w książce Georgia. Pod nos Billy podsyła jej kwiaty oraz prezenty. Dziewczyna jednak natychmiast odrzuca prezenty. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na pomoście Lorenzo przegląda sobie swoją śliczną buźkę w jednym lusterku po chwili kierując wzrok w stronę drugiego lusterka odbijającego jego ochrowy szal. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Na końcu pomostu Hernando z kamerą ustawioną prosto na niego z mikrofonem oraz głośnikami chce je odpalić gdy nagle pomost nie wytrzymuje ciężaru i wszystko wpada do wody elektryzując chłopaka. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Uradowany John siedzi obok Nikity. Oboje się rumienią i chcą się pocałować, gdy nagle chłopak zostaje pociągnięty przez Pedra tracąc równowagę. Kamera oddala się ukazując wszystkich uczestników zebranych przy ognisku ♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa pokazując na głównym planie tabliczkę z Obóz Muskoka z niedokładnie doczepionym zdjęciem wyspy z logiem sezonu: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie. Przy ostatnim gwiździe zostaje zdmuchnięta. Domek Plik:PtakixSzopy.png W domku panowała w miarę przyjazna atmosfera bo zostali sami spokojni ludzie w nim zostali. '''Cilia: Jak w końcu cichutko. Rzuciła się w wygodnie w poduszki i zaczęła się wiercić w nich. Cilia: Jakby ich kłótnie ciągle stresowały człowieka. John:'Masz rację... błogi spokój. ''Również padł na poduszki i zaczął czytać poradnik jak żyć wśród normalnych ludzi dla początkujących. '''Cilia: Może w końcu uda się wyspać. John: Oby… Moje ciało ciągle mnie boli. Poza tym chcę dokończyć tą książkę. Cilia:'''A co czytasz? '''John: Poradnik dla.. no.. Cilia: Nie musisz mówić skoro nie chcesz. John: Muszę się starać, tak przynajmniej tutaj piszą. Cilia: Ostatnie zadanie było okropne. Nagle jej wyraz twarzy stał się smutny i podniosła rękę. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Najbardziej brakuje mi ciebie.. Rock … Mam nadzieję, że się spotkamy niedługo. ''Wpatrywała się rozkojarzona w sufit. John się jej coś pytał, po chwili wróciła na ziemię. '''John: Tęsknisz za nim? Cilia: Przepraszam.. nie chcę cię tym obarczać. Odwróciła od niego wzrok, ale nie dał się zbić. John: Sam wiem jak to stracić bliskie mi osoby. Położył rękę na jej ramieniu. John: Możesz czuć się bezpieczna, akurat z mojej strony. Cilia: Wcześniej bym cie o coś złego podejrzewała na pewno. John: Wiem, Pedro był jaki był . Ale sumą sumarów był jednak mi bliski. Dziwnie się trochę spojrzała. Cilia: Ale nie tak, że lubił.. no lubił? John:'Na takiego wyglądam? ''Trochę się jej głupio zrobiło. Na szczęście on tego nie brał na poważnie. '''Cilia: Trochę. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wyglądam ta takiego!? Cilia: Nie chciałam być niemiła.. przepraszam . John: Nie ma sprawy. Odpoczywaj, mi też to dobrze zrobi. Łazienka Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Tymczasem pozostałe dziewczyny siedziały i blokowały łazienkę. Cassie: No nareszcie... Podstawił głowę pod zlew i zaczęła myć włosy. Cassie: To nie luksus, ale taka ulga. Nikita: Jest mi tutaj tak dobrze że się zgadzam. Leżała wygodnie na fotelu , który nie wiadomo skąd się wziął. Ari: Nie musicie dziękować dziewczynki. Ari lubi bawić się w policjantów i złodziei! Nikita: Najlepiej jeśli nie złapią! Cassie: Wybornie! Zgadzam się. Skończyła myć i owinęła je sobie w ręcznik. Cassie: Macie jeszcze te cukierki. Nagle Nikita zatkała jej usta. Ari: Cukieraski? Nikita:'''Nie ma już się skończyły. '''Ari: Nie...? Teraz jest mi smutno. Podzła do kąta i zaczęła w nim siedzieć. Nikita pociągnęła Cassie do siebie. Nikita: Ciszej trochę. Chcesz, żeby kolejnego szoku dostała? Cassie: A skąd wiadomo, że to od słodyczy. Nikita: Nieważne.. ale po co podsycać ogień! Cassie: Ją co innego podsyca. Richard. Nagle dziewczyna w kącie się spojrzała dziwnym wzrokiem. Ari: Jak śmiesz o nim wspominać!! Obie dziewczyny nagle patrzyły sparaliżowane. Cassie: Słyszałaś... Nikita:'To jej wina! ''Odepchnęła ją a ta się poślizgnęła, ale na szczęście chwyciła umywalkę. '''Cassie: Mogłaś mnie zabić! Nikita: Wszyscy by na tym zyskali. Oburzona zwinęła i zakręciła ręcznikiem po czym strzeliła jej w twarz aż ta spadła z krzesła. Cassie: Haha ! Masz... Nagle ona sama oberwała deską. Ari: Ja wam pokażę wy kradziejki chłopaków! Wszystkie trzy zaczęły się tłuc ile wlezie. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Jesteśmy we trzy i nie możemy się dogadać. Jest jeszcze Cilia, ale też ją olałam. A teraz zyskiwanie ich przychylności jest pożyteczne. Na panny mam wszyskich w dupie bo mam chłopaka nie mogę liczyć. Kurde teraz czuję się gorsza. '''Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Po prostu szmaty z nich są. Oczywiście Ari jest świruską i to o szmatach się tyczy głównie Cassie! Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Tylko ja mogę mówić, marzyć i śnić o Richardzie! Nikt inny nie może! Gdzieś w lesie Przy budowie prezentu Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Richard właśnie kończył ostatnie prace nad prezentem. Richard: Ale to męczące było. Powinien być ze mnie zadowolony. Sprawdził ostatnie rzeczy i popatrzył się na to. Richard:'Naprawdę wspaniale wyszło. ''Usiadł i wyjął jedzenie. 'Richard:'Naprawdę gratuluję mu pomysłu. Siedział i spokojnie zaczął sobie rozmyślać kończąc jedzenie. Po dłuższej chwili zasnął. Podczas snu przypadkowo uderzył w maszynę, która poleciała do wody. Maszyna zjechała uderzając o drzewo. Huk go nagle obudził. 'Richard:'Huh? Spojrzał się i nagle zamarł. '''Richard: O nie.. Biegł w dół. Richard: Nie nie ni ... Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): On mnie za to ukatrupi... Jak ja mu to powiem? Nerwowo składał części, ale to nic nie dawało. Richard: Nie no.. jak mogę być taki głupi. Zaraz... Nagle obmyślił sobie jakiś plan. Richard: Mam pieniądze... mogę to naprawić! Wiem nawet jak. Tyle że.. komórka jak ja mam to zrobić? Ari! Nerwowo się wspinał , ale nagle o czymś sobie przypomniał. Richard: No tak najpierw muszę to zakryć. Nerwowo zakrył to płachtą, którą wyszarpał. Richard: Może nie zauważy. Przy skałach Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Zdenerwowany przemytnik szedł zgodnie ze wskazówką jaką dał mu Marcus. Noel: No i po cholerę on mnie tutaj zaciąga. Szedł aż w końcu natrafił na znane mu miejsce. Noel: Mogłeś się nie patyczkować i powiedzieć. Marcus: Tak jest bardziej zabawnie. Noel: Jak chciałeś coś kupić albo się zbijać to proszę... ja i tak wiem swoje. Marcus : Mam dla ciebie propozycję. Przybliżył się do niego zaciekawiony. Noel: Zazwyczaj ja jestem tym co bajeruje, ale mów. Marcus: To oczywiste, nie jesteś kandydatem na zwycięzcę. Noel: Dzięki za szczerość... Marcus : Ale możemy to zmienić. Zszedł ze skały i podszedł do niego. Marcus: Wiec co ci proponuję. Noel: A cóż innego jak sojusz. Marcus: Dokładnie... dobrze to przemyśl. Richard, John i Noel.. zapewne Cilia, Cassie i Ari.. Każde z nich jest zagrożeniem. Noel: Nie musisz mnie przekonywać, ale mam jeden warunek Marcus: Jaki? Noel: Jeśli przekombinujesz... to wydam ciebie... nie zważając na siebie. Zadowolony z tego faktu Marcus się uśmiechnął pod nosem. Marcus: Mnie to i tak nie tyczy, poza tym to stare dzieje. Więc rozumiem, że zgoda. Noel: Taa.. Marcus: Świetnie. Minął się z nim i poszedł dalej. Marcus:'Poza tym , został ci papier w jednej z nogawek. ''Zakłopotany spojrzał się na siebie i od razu zrobił się czerwony. '''Noel: A poza tym. kogo chcesz najpierw wywalić. Marcus: To oczywiste. Szedł dalej znikając w cieniu. Marcus: Tego co za dużo o mnie wie. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jakby co zgodziłem się tylko dlatego, że on może mi bardzo pomóc. Prawdę mówiąc popularnością nie grzeszę. Szlak.. dlaczego się rozczulam nad sobą? Przed domkami, po bójce dziewczyn Plik:PtakixSzopy.png W końcu skończyła się walka dziewczyn. Najbardziej poobijana wyszła Cassie. Cassie: Wy dwie... Jesteś.. Debilkami! Ari: Jesteś cienka i tyle. Nikita: Załatwiłyśmy cię że szok! Cassie:'Bo dwóch na jednego to bardzo fair. '''Nikita:'Nie płacz kiedyś nam dorównasz. Przybiła piątkę z Ari. '''Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jeśli chodzi o to kto powinien wygrać to ja. No i zawsze trzeba mieć haka w ręku. Poza tym jak się z nią pogada to jest w miarę normalna. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Słodycze... ja chcę więcej słodyczy! '''Cassie: Sama mówisz, żeby jej nie dawać ale jej dałaś! Nikita: '''Zasłużyła. Lokówka w jej dłoniach to był piękny widok. '''Cassie: I o mało co nie rozerwała mi włosów! Nagle zaspani i nieco podirytowani wyszli z domku John i Cilia. John: Co z wami znowu ? A miało być spokojnie. Cilia: Możecie proszę tak nie krzyczeć. Cassie: Jak tutaj nie oszaleć. Rzuciła swoimi przyborami i pobiegła gdzieś daleko rozpłakana. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Co prawda była dla mnie niemiła.. ale chyba powinnam ją wesprzeć. '''Cilia: Zaczekaj! Pobiegła za Cassie. Nikita: Po co się za nią ugania. John: Może trochę jej odpuścisz? Nikita: Nawet się nie rozkręciłam. John:'A właśnie chcę ci coś pokazać. Byłaś zniecierpliwiona i dzisiaj to skończyliśmy. '''Nikita:'Znaczy... aa ten prezent o którym mi mówiłeś. 'John:'Właśnie chcę ci go pokazać. Złapał ją czule za rękę, ale nagle został staranowany przez Richarda. '''John: Auć.. bolało. Richard: Sorki, nie możesz jeszcze iść bo nie dokończyłem. John: Możesz najpierw ze mnie wstać? Trochę zażenowany wstał z Johna i po chwili pomógł i mu wstać. John: Dzięki, ale powiedz obiecałeś że skończyłeś? Richard: Ale wynikły pewne problemy. Marcus:'Na pewno niczego złego nie miał na myśli. ''John nieufnym wzrokiem spojrzał się na niego. Wyszedł zadowolony zza krzaków i podszedł do pozostałych. Za nim przybiegł Noel. '''Richard: Noel ! Znowu gdzieś zniknąłeś. Akurat kiedy ciebie potrzebuję. Prędko pobiegł do n iego i zaczęli załatwiać swoje sprawy. Nieufny chłopak przyglądał się im. Tymczasem zazdrosa Ari niecierpliwie wierciła się patrząc jak rozmawiają. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Czemu Richard nie chce się zaopiekować Ari? Ari potrafi być grzecznym i miłym kotkiem dla niego . Nawet już buziaków mi nie daje. '''Nikita: Ty znowu z nim? Marcus: Wiesz jaki on jest. Ciągle go trzeba mieć na oku. Ostatnio wypadek w łazience, dziwne wypadki. A on jest cenny jeśli chodzi o potrzebne rzeczy. Nikita : 'Już nie aż tak. ''Po chwili do reszty ponownie wróciły Cilia i Cassie wraz z Tori. '''Tori: Dziewczyny nie powinno się uciekać od zadania. No więc skoro wszyscy są to czas na ogłoszenie. Więc po południu chcę was widzieć w stołówce gdzie odbędzie się wsze zadanie. Zastanowiła się przez chwilkę. Zawodnicy czekali na jakieś konkrety. Tori: I to tyle. Wszyscy zaczęli tylko marudzić. Tori: Uwielbiam tą waszą atmosferę chęci do walki . Więc widzimy się niedługo. Poszła załatwić swoje sprawy a zawodnicy tym razem od razu poszli na stołówkę poczekać. Stołówka Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Po tym jak dostali informacje cała grupa zawodników weszła do stołówki. Cassie: Tutaj nie powinno być jaśniej? Nikita:'Co boisz się ciemności? ''Nagle z zaskoczenia naskoczyła na nią Ari. '''Ari: Duchy. Nikita: Ogarnij się... Cilia:'Trochę strasznie jest. '''Noel:'Ja cię obronię. 'Cilia: '''Wolę jednak nie jeśli pozwolisz. ''Podszedła niepewnie do Johna , co nie spodobało się Nikicie. '''John: Ona taki jest odstrasza wszystkich. Noel:'''Jesteście okrutni. '''Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ona coś knuje. To nienormalne, że ktoś jest tak miły i słodki .. Aż mnie ona obrzydza trochę. Każdy jest z wadami. Nagle pośrodku zapaliły się światła, które pokazały na Hanka. Hank: Szanowni zawodnicy witam was ! Dzisiaj jest zadanie specjalne. Pojawił się kolejny słup światła na Bucky'ego. Bucky: I to bardzo wyjątkowe. Oboje się do siebie zbliżyli. Hank: Ponieważ dzisiaj będzie kolejne show! Bucky: Ale tym razem przyjemniejsze. Oboje nagle uklęknęli i wystawili ręce i pojawił się wybuch. W powietrzu uniosło się konfetti. Bucky: Dzisiejszym wyzwaniem jest! Nagle rozświetlił się wielki napis. Hank:'Pierwszy obozowy pokaz talentów! ''Wszyscy byli bardzo podekscytowani i zadowoleni. '''Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Pierwsze naprawdę fajne zadanie! Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Yay! powinno być naprawdę fajnie i zabawnie. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Tak w końcu będę mógł zabłysnąć w oczach innych. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): To będzie spełnienie mych marzeń. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Serio? Genialnie!!!! Marcus ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Uuu okazja na sabota . Teraz nie odpuszcz . '''Hank: A kto zasiądzie w jury? Oto pierwszy gość specjaln ! Wystąpił w jednym z najwspanialszych show! Zdobył on tam niesławę za bycie popychadłem i czubem. Jak to wszyscy o tym imieniu! Oto nasz juror - Carlos!!! Wyszedł zza kurtyn witając wszystkich. Carlos:'''O tak! To wspaniały ja. '''Bucky: Drugą jurorką będzie wschodząca gwiazda w świecie modelingu, która znalazła czas i jakimś cudem drogę na wyspę. Wspaniała urocza i trochę dziecinna dziewczyna która zdobyła sławę w równie wspaniałym show. Oto nasza druga jurorka -'Isabelle '! Zaa kurtyny wybiegła Isabelle rozsyłając wszędzie swoje buziaki. Isabelle: To wspaniale być z wami. Nagle się potknęła i upadła. Isabelle: Ale niezdara ze mnie. Zamiast się podnieść spojrzała i pogłaskała podłogę. Isabelle: Ale piękne panele. Marcus: Cassie, masz w końcu konkurentkę godną siebie. Wasza inteligencja za wiele się nie rożni. Cassie: Zamknij się. Marcus: Pazurek.. Hank: No i przewodnicząca Jury, której nie trzeba przedstawiać! Prowadząca ten show Tori !! Wyszła olśniewając urodą, ale jakoś nikt się tym nie zainteresował. Tori: Macie mnie wielbić, albo wywalę wszystkich z gry! Większość zaczęła klaskać z podziwu. Tori: Teraz lepiej. Dziękuję za wspaniałe wejście. Jesteście już wolni. Bucky: Nareszcie.. to był jakiś horror.. Całe pomiejszczenie się nagle rozjaśniło. Tori: Więc jak już mówili, dzisiejszym zadaniem jest talent show , gdzie pokażecie nam wasze wspaniałe talenty. Zeszła ze sceny wraz z gośćmi. Tori:'''Zadanie odbędzie się tam gdzie odbywają się eliminacje, dzięki małej przeróbce powstał tam mały amfiteatr ze sceną . Każdy z nas będzie dawał wam ocenę w skali od plus 10 punktów do minus 10. Maksymalnie możecie zdobyć 30, najmniej - 30 punktów. '''Marcus: Na minusie też? Tori: Tak, jeśli wyjątkowo komuś się nie spodoba, nie musi dawać zero punktów tylko jeszcze was pogrążyć. Nikita: Pewnie tyle dostaniesz. Marcus: Dzięki za wsparcie. Cilia: ''' A co z kolejnością? '''Tori: Dobrze, że spytałaś. Hank! Podszedł z małą urną z siedmioma lizakami. Ari: Cukierki! Chciała się rzucić, ale Richard ją zatrzymał. Richard: Spokojnie , to nie są takie lizaki. Nagle dziewczyna się zarumieniła. Ari: Przytuliłeś mnie. Ścisnęła go aż nie mógł złapać oddechu i padli na ziemię. Tori: Urocze, ale zaczynajcie losowanie. Po kolei zaczęli wyciągać i kolejność wyglądała następująco: Pierwsza - Cassie, Drugi - Noel, Trzeci - Richard, Czwarty - John, Piąta - Ari, Szósta - Nikita, Siódmy - Marcus, Ósma - Cilia. Tori: Skoro znacie swoje miejsca, macie chwilkę na przygotowania. My idziemy więc na miejsca i widzimy się za jakieś pięć minut Wyszła wraz z dwójką gości w stronę sceny. Pozostali zaczęli główkować. Hank: Ok więc zaczynasz pierwsza. Powiedz co mamy przygotować. Cassie: Hmm.. Wpadła na pomysł i szepnęła mu na ucho. Hank: Ok przyjąłem. Włączył słuchawkę, którą miał w uchu. Hank:'''Zrozumiałeś gruby? '''Bucky: Nie nazywaj mnie grubym! I znowu mnie wrobiliście! Hank: Zawsze się dajesz . Cassie: Jak to w show-biznesie. Występy uczestników Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Występ Cassie Bucky: Nahh skończone jakimś cudem. Zmęczony zszedł ze sceny. Obok niego przebiegła Cassie. Cassie: Ale jestem podekscytowana! Bucky: Nie tak jak ja. Nagle dostał informacje do drugiego występu. Bucky: No chociaż ten dużo nie wymaga. Poszedł szykować rzeczy dla drugiego zawodnika W międzyczasie na scenę weszła pewna siebie Cassie. Cassie: To ja ulubienica widzów! Wasza kochana Cassie! Zaczęła machać do kamery. Tori: Marzenie.. to mnie tutaj kochają. Cassie: Wmawiaj to sobie. Odmachnęła swoimi włosami. Tori: Dość odważnie się odzywać w ten sposób do kogoś z jury. Nagle nieco ją zamurowało i się zdystansowała. Cassie: Małe przejęzyczenie. To miało być do samej siebie. Isabelle: Podoba mi się twój kwiatek. Cassie: Dziękuję. Isabelle: Był na pewno bardzo piękny kiedy rósł na łące ty morderczyni roślinek. Znowu jakby dostała cios od jury. Cassie: No… Carlos: Niech ruszy swój zad i zacznie to zadanie! Tori: A więc co jest twoim talentem wkurzająca jury dziewczyno co się nazywa Cassie? Cassie: Na pewno coś zachwycającego! Tori: Zobaczymy. Cassie: Phi. Zachwycę was tym! Zauważyła przygotowaną płachtę. Podszedł i odsłoniła dwa manekiny. Cassie : Oto będzie mój talent . Tori: Dwóch? Po co ci dwa, jeden starczy. Nie ucieknie od ciebie z rykiem. Po raz kolejny poczuła jakby dostała siarczysty cios. Cassie : Patrzcie! Rozwinęła wielki rulon z materiałem leżący na sąsiednim stole wzięła nożyczki i zaczęła wirować. '' '''Cassie:' Mój talent jest wspaniały ! Opiera się nie tylko na gracji, ale i guście i szybkości. Zaczęła ciąć i pośpiesznie mierzyć, zszywała nicią ubrania z zawrotną prędkością na dwóch egzemplarzach. Zrobiła w parę minut różowy top z zielono – niebieskimi paskami, kapelusz z ciemno bordowym piórkiem i krótką miniową spódniczkę. Cassie: Oto! Wiosenna strój dla dziewczyny. Oszołomiona Isabelle wpatrywała się w jej strój. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ahh na pewno to docenią! Cassie: A teraz! Ponownie rozpoczęła swoje szycie bardziej przypominające taniec. Wyszyła ciemno bordową koszulkę z koniczynkami jako guziki, czapkę z daszkiem i jasnozielone jaskrawe jeansy z jasno bordowymi paskami po boku. Cassie: A teraz męski strój. Dumni patrzyła na dzieła i odwróciła się z gracją do jury. Byli oszołomieni. Cassie: Mym talentem jest mój niebywały gust w sprawie mody oraz moja niesamowita zdolność zaprojektowania stroju w mniej niż dziesięć minut! Widać było, że jury zastanawiało się nad jej występem. Tori: Więc.. Isabelle: N … Carlos: Te stroje wyglądają jakby to były wielkie klocki na trawie zostawione przez te zwierzęta co biegają po parku. Isabelle:'O ja wiem co to! Koty! '''Tori:'A nie psy? 'Isabelle:'Dlaczego to nie mogą być koty.. niszczysz moje marzenia. Nagle dziewczynę coś jakby trafiło bo padła na ziemię. 'Cassie:'Nie podobały się.. 'Isabelle:'Spokojnie. Podszedła do dziewczyny. '''Isabelle: Mnie się podobają. Uśmiechnęła się do niej. Cassie: Naprawdę? Isabelle: Pewnie! Ale zmniejszysz je ? Moim kotom się spodoba. Brakowało im dodatku do drapania! W końcu nie wytrzymała tych obelg. Cassie: Dlaczego jesteście tacy okrutni! Isabelle: Bo jesteś kiepska? Cassie: Ja ci dam kiepską ty imitacjo z kwiatem! Isabelle: Ja się nie biję. Jeszcze paznokcie sobie połami . Cassie: No fakt są piękne. Chciał bliżej zobaczyć, ale ta ją zaatakowała. Isabelle: Nie wolno! To strefa nieprzekraczalności. Nikt kto robi takie stroje nie ma prawa się do mnie zbliżać. Cassie: Zaraz ci pokażę tą strefę! Zaczęły się obie szarpać. Carlos: Hura! W końcu nie ja ober. Nagle dostał szpilkami w twarz i się przewrócił. Tori: Ahh jaka wspaniała walka. Ale nie może trwać wiecznie. Przyglądała się przez dłuższą chwilę. Tori: No chociaż to sobie obejrzymy. Występ Noela W końcu dało się uspokoić Cassie. Została związana folią i wyniesiona przez Bucky'ego. Cassie: Nie powstrzymacie mnie! Niee.. Bucky: Po co te nerwy. Tymczasem Isabelle usiadła na miejsce. Isabelle: Ona nie umie kopać. No i jej ciosy pazurkami są słabiutkie. Piękne umieją skopać! Tori: Na twoim miejscu bym się nie szczyciła. Carlos: Ta. sam o tym myślę. Zaczął się bujać na krześle. Isabelle:'A ja ci powiem, że mnie denerwujesz. A złość mi szkodzi. ''Popchnęła go nieco i zarył o ziemię. '''Isabelle: Zrobił booom! Tori: Twoje dziwne zmiany mnie zaskakują. Po chwili wezwany został kolejny uczestnik. Wszedł na scenę pewny siebie. Noel: Witam was wszystkich! Tori: Ta he.. co nam pokażesz? Noel: Moją wspaniałą ale i tajemniczą sztuczkę! Zakrył się swoim płaszczem. Noel: Ta sztuczka będzie niesamowicie magiczna! Zdjął z siebie płaszcz. Noel: Dam pokaz jakiego nie zapomnicie! Tori: A ty zapomnisz, że występowałeś w show. Noel: Jasne. Podrapał się i wyciągnął rękę wskazując na Isabelle i Tori. Noel: Zapraszam was na scenę! Tori: Muszę? Isabelle: Ja chcę! Wstała i wbiegła na scenę. Tori: Widać muszę się poświęcić. Carlos: Nono! zaciągnąć dwie to wyczyn! Nagle oberwał w twarz kamieniem i się przewrócił. Tori: Cel mi się ostatnio wyostrzył. Noel: No dobrze, więc czas na sztuczkę! Ustawił je obok siebie. Isabelle była podekscytowana a Tori zniechęcona. Noel:'''A teraz czas na moją magię! '''Tori: Zobaczymy co umiesz.. Wyciągnął z kieszeni błyszczącą niebieską kulkę. Noel: Wpatrujcie się w delikatny ruch kuli. Isabelle: Błyszcz ... jasno... Wpatrywała się jak nieprzytomna. Tori: Nah.. skoro muszę. Noel: Wpatrujcie sie, a kiedy powiem stop przestaniecie. Przez chwilę machał machał aż schował kulkę, zaciskając pięść. Noel: I bam! Wyciągnął druga rękę a w niej miał portfele dziewczyn. Noel: I brawa.. brawa. Tori: Zaraz... Sprawdziła kieszeń a tam była kulka którą trzymał w ręce. Noel:'''Nie musicie mi gratulować. To była przyjemność. '''Tori: Oddawaj mi mój portfel psychopato! Noel: Za dobre show trzeba zapłacić! Tori: Ja ci zaraz zapłacę! Rzuciła się na niego i zaczęła się z nim szarpać i bić o portfel. Carlos: Niech ktoś mi pomoże... Chciał się podnieść, ale nie mógł. Bucky: Widać trzeba zrobić porządek. Wziął wiadro i mop i poszedł opanować rozjuszonych zawodników. Za kulisami Tymczasem u pozostałych zawodników. Cassie: Jestem kiepska.. Siedziała w kącie cała ponura i zniechęcona. Cassie: Czarne chmury wstąpiły na moje morze pasji. John: O czym mówi? Marcus:'''Kto rozumie jej bełkot. '''Ari: Ja wiem o co chodzi! Mówi że zaraz będzie burza. Rany biedne zwierzaczki... Marcus:'Ty myślisz o tym co mówisz? '''Ari:'Nie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego a ten wywrócił oczami. '''Ari: To była zła odpowiedz ? Zaraz my znowu gramy w teleturniej!? Złapała i szarpała Johna. Ari: Ty mi odpowiedz! John: Ja? Trzepała nim jak szmaciana lalką. Nikita: Ej ! Bierz te łapska! Ari: Nie! John: Co to jest jak się kręci ci w głowie? Bo widzę przed sobą pełno świecących punkcików. Ari: Ja wiem! Puściła go i zaczęła się zastanawiać co jej nie wychodziło. Ari: Zaraziłeś się malarią! Nikita dziwnie się spojrzała i zabrała Johna od niej. Ari: No co? mówią , że wysysam siłę ludzi jak komar krew!.. ŁIII!! Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Psychiatrę trzeba dla niej zawołać. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ale karuzela.. łooo .. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Yeeey! To było moje najlepsze trzepanie! Tak samo robi lew z lamą kiedy ją złapie.. albo to był krokodyl? Nosorożec? Nie ważne, coś chapał w paszczy. Tymczasem Cilia podszedła i kucnęła obok Cassie. Cilia: Proszę przestań płakać.. smutno mi się robi jak patrzę w na ciebie. Cassie: Bo tak się czuję. Chwyciła za worek i chciała się w nim schować. Cassie: Zostaw. Cilia: Nie mogę.. zobacz. Odwróciła ją, żeby spojrzała a ta widziała, że ma jej koszulkę na sobie. Cilia: Widzisz. Mi się podoba. Szczególnie że włożyłaś w to sporo serca. Cassie: Dlaczego? Rozmazała sobie makijaż przecierając oczy. Cilia: Bo ja potrafię docenić trud walki.. no i mimo że pewnie nie chciałaś mnie widzieć i znać to nie znaczy że ja nie potrafię wyciągnąć pomocnej ręki. Przytuliła ją. '' '''Cilia:' Każdy potrzebuje wsparcia. A tobie tego brakuje. Cassie zamarła i nie mogła wykrztusić żadnego słowa. Cilia: Już dobrze. Gdy uspokoiła dalej dziewczynę to nagle do stołówki wpadł Bucky z poszarpanym Noelem. ' '''Marcus:' Tym razem to nie kibel cię tak załatwił. Noel spojrzał na niego z przerażonym wzrokiem nie mogą powstrzymać drgawek głowy. '' '''Noel:' Pazury... jak one mogą mieć tyle pazurów. Richard: Wdałeś się w bójkę? Noel:'One mnie napadły! '''Bucky:'To bardziej ty je, ale.. no cóż. Richard, ty idziesz kolejny. Nieco niepewnie szedł z walizką, którą miał przygotowana do wyzwania. '''Richard: No cóż... nie ma co. Przez przypadek uderzył i wypadła komórka Nagle złapał ja Marcus. Marcus: Ostrożniej... Richard: Dzięki! Ukradkiem coś do niej przyczepił. Marcus: Ależ nie ma sprawy.. Podejrzliwym okiem John spoglądał na to aż w końcu podszedł. John: A właśnie, skończyłeś mój to o co cię prosiłem? Nagle się zdenerwował i wybiegł. John : No co to było? Nikita: Jaki prezent? John zrobił to samo co Richard. Nikita: Zawsze ucieka jak się o to pytam. Marcus: Coś ukrywają.. ciekawe co. Nikita: No.. bo tobie akurat uwierzę. Marcus: Sama się przekonaj. Występ Richarda Isabelle i Tori siedziały obrażone na wszystko i na wszystkic . Carlosa związali do krzesła , żeby nie spadał i nie próbował uciec co chciał w międzyczasie zrobić. Carlos: To było konieczne? Tor: Zamknij się! Wszyscy jesteście tacy sami! Carlos: Jacy? Tori: Parszywymi złodziejami i wyzyskiwaczami! Isabelle: I grzebiecie tam gdzie nie wolno grzebać wyciągając nie to co trzeba. Tori: Dokładnie. Po chwili zauważyły zbliżającego się Richarda i Bucky'ego. Tori:'No zaraz mi coś odwali. ''Padła na blat stołu sędziowskiego. '''Isabelle: '''Ale fajna zabawa! Zrobiła to samo, ale tak zasadziła, że został jej ślad na czole. '''Isabelle: To niefajne.. Richard wszedł na scenę ze swoją walizką. Richard: Witam jury.. no i ciebie Tori. Tori:'''No proszę.. dzieciak bez powodu występujący w tym show jeszcze nie odpadł? '''Richard: Miła jak zwykle. Tori: Dla ciebie szczególnie. Wymuszali uśmiechy patrząc na siebie. Tori:'Mamy podziwiać twój uśmiech czy co? '''Carlos:'Dla mnie ma ładny uśmiech. Zepchnęła go w bok. '''Carlos: Za co? Tori: Za to że cię zaprosiłam i tego błędu nie zrobię więcej! Richard: To ja zacznę już. Wyciągnął z walizki trzymaną tam komórkę. Tori: Komórka? I co zrobisz? Puścisz nam muzyczkę? Isabelle: Po esemesujemy! Richard : Właśnie to zrobię. Za esemesuję. Isabelle zaczęła klaskać z zachwytu. Tori: I to cię urzekło ponieważ? Isabelle: Lubię wysyłać eski! Chłopak dumnie wystawił komórkę do przodu a jego okulary zabłyszczały w słońcu. Richard: To dobrze się składa, bo moim talentem jest słanie wiadomości! W dużej ilości w krótkim czasie. Zbliżył komórkę do siebie. Tori: Nawet. Włączył i nagle palce zaczęły latać mu po klawiaturze komórki. Isabelle: Wooo! Nagle komórki Tori i Isabelle zaczęły dzwonić. Isabelle: A ty nie masz komórki? Carlos: Jakby to powiedzieć.. nie mam. Isabelle: W jaskini cię chyba chowali. Zaczęła sprawdzać komórkę i było aż czterdzieści nieodebranych wiadomości. Tori:'Haha ja też potrafię po jednej literce słać. ''Włączyła jedną wiadomość, ale to nie była tylko jedna literka. '''Isabelle: Naprawdę sądzisz, że jestem ładna? Richard: Pewnie. Tori: Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Richard: Pogratulować? Tori: Nie.. Pomyślała przez chwilę i dała znak żeby go zabrali. Tori: Odesłać cię stąd szybko bo twój talent mnie nie urzekł i czas nam leci! Richard: Liczę że pokaz się udał. Zszedł ze sceny i udał się w kierunku stołówki. Tori: Gdybyś pokazał jak niszczyć byłoby fajniej! Obejrzał się zdenerwowany nagle mijając się z Johnem. John: O czym ona mówiła? Richard: John. Popędził bojąc się konfrontacji z nim. Występ Johna Na scenę wszedł John. John: Można się dowiedzieć co on zrobił? Tori: Co usłyszałeś? John: Coś o niszczeniu. Nagle się uśmiechnęła pod nosem. Tori: Powiem ci jak. Nagle Carlos się uwolnił i wbiegł na scenę. ' '''Carlos:' Oświadczam, że wy dwie jesteście rąbnięte... i zmywam się stąd! Chciał uciec, ale uderzył w Johna. John: Nie uciekaj. Czas na mój występ. Carlos: Bo co? John: Więc ty mi pomożesz? Carlos: W czym? Postawił go na środku sceny. Tori: Iii? John: Moim talentem jest... podstawowa walka ta. Carlos: Skoro podstawowa to... Rzucił się na niego unieruchamiając ręce, i kładąc go na deski. Carlos: Chyba połamałeś mi jakieś... trzysta kości. Isabelle: To ja mam tyle kości? Dotknęła ręki i zaczęła palcem uderzać. Tori: Co ty robisz? Isabelle: Wiem już co mnie pogrubia i oddam trochę pieskowi! Tori: Dobrze że jesteś ładna. Spojrzała się nieco nieufnym wzrokiem, ale w końcu się uśmiechnęła. Isabelle: Oww.. Za często mi to powtarzasz. Tymczasem John sponiewierał Carlosem, złapał go i rzucał nim raz o prawo i o lewo. John: I widzisz trzeba było oddać haracz! Zakręcił nim w górze i rzucił go w ścianę aż się w nia wbił. Za ścianą Hank popijał kawę i gdy się wbił głowa Carlosa przewróciła ten kubek na Hanka. Hank:'Osz ty. ''Walnął mu w twarz i wyleciał z powrotem. 'Carlos:'Lekarza.. '''John: Jeszcze ci mało? Stanął na niego, przyciskając do ziemi. John:'Teraz ja jestem tym co uderza. ''Siadł i zaczął go dalej okładać. '''John: Znam walkę, znam.. Po chwili jakoś przestał. John: Ale ta walka. Przypomina mi o. Wstał patrząc na ręce. John: Przypominam.. Pedro? Odsunął się i spoglądał na zmasakrowanego Carlosa. John: Co ja... Co ja robię!!! Nieee! Padł nie mogąc uwierzyć co robi. John:'''Ja.. Jaa.. '''Tori: Zagwarantowałeś nam niezłe show! Brawo! John: Ale.. Tori: I nie przejmuj się, że Richard zniszczył ten posąg Nikity co jej chwiałeś dać. brzydki był. John: Co? Że CO!? Tori: W końcu dotrzymałam obietnicy. John: Jak... on i ten atak.. czy to? Niiie! Zaczęła klaskać a Isabelle robiła to samo. Po chwili oszołomiony John uciekł. Tori:'''Dobra... on się rozpłakał, ten rozlewa swoje płyny na scenie.. czas na kolejną przerwę. Ale wkrótce wracamy do pokazu talentów! '''Isabelle: Łiiii! Za kulisami Nagle wściekły John wyważył drzwi. John:'Jak to możliwe . Richard ona się nie myli? ''Wszyscy się odsunęli poza Ari, która go trzymała. '''Ari: Jeśli go dotkniesz potraktuję się piorunem! Richard: To paralizator... Ari:'''Nie ! To magiczna różdżka strzelająca piorunami! '''Nikita: Odwal się od niego debilko z psychiatryka. Podszedła i stanęła obok niego . Nikita: Zdarza się. John: Dziękuję że rozumiesz.. i przykro mi z powodu teg . Nikita: Nie twoja wina. Tylko tamtych dwóch! Wskazała na Ari i Richarda. Richard:'''To był wypadek i bałem się powiedzieć.. '''John: Nie bałbyś się gdybyś myślał że jestem twoim przyjacielem. Richard: Bo .. John: Nie zaprzeczaj i nie kręć .. Może biznesmeni tak mają, ale nie wy na kłamstwie zarabiacie. Richard: Ale skąd wiesz.. że ja. John: Bo ci teraz powiem. Krzywdy ci nie zrobię, ale bój się bo od teraz nie będzie dla ciebie ulgi. Poszedł razem z Nikitą i usiedli, on pomagał jej dalej w przygotowaniach do występu. Załamany Richard poszedł w przeciwną stronę a za nim Ari. Noel: Dobrze że mnie tak nie ochrzanił. Cilia: Ale to i tak było bardzo niemiłe z jego strony. Richard nie chciał. Noel: Wiesz, zawsze ktoś inny może chcieć. Cilia: Co masz na myśli Noel: No wiesz... Usiadł obok niej i zaczął przybliżać do niej rękę a ta spanikowana odskoczyła. Cilia: Proszę.. nie rób tak. Noel: Noo. Nikt ze mną nie chce rozmawiać. Marcus: Dziwisz się? Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): On mnie coraz bardziej wpienia i wpienia.. Zobaczycie jeszcze wygram i utrę im twarz. Noel: Dziwię się.. bo jestem zabawny! Cassie:'''Chyba dobitny. '''Cilia: Może ich zostawimy i pójdziemy napić się coli i mam parę ciastek. Cassie: Ale od niego? Cilia: Niee. przecież siedzimy na stołówce to chyba możemy zjeść. Wszyscy się na nią spojrzeli. Marcus: Od jak dawna? CIlia: Od pięciu minut, zgłodniałam a drzwi były otwarte. Wszyscy rzucili się do kuchni poza Ari i Richardem. Ari: Nie smutaj się. Usiadła obok zasmuconego Richarda. Richard: Ale co ja mam robić. Teraz wiedzą kim jestem, a nie chciałem tego nikomu ujawnia. Ari: Ale mnie to nie obchodzi. Richard: Naprawdę? Ari: Nuum. Przytul. Wystawiła ręce do tulenia a on przyjął tulenie. Ari: Łiii! Zaczęła ukradkiem wkładać mu ręce pod koszulę. Richard:'''Co ty robisz? '''Ari: Bawię się twoją skórą. Richard: A musisz? Ari: '''Denerwuję się przed występem. '''Richard: Też się boje. Chciał ją dłużej przytulać, ale po chwili przyszedł Bucky po Ari na jej kolejny występ. Dziewczyna niechętnie odszedła od niego. Występ Ari Kolejną osobą na scenę jaką wparowała była Ari. Ari: Heeej! Wystawały spod jej ubrania dziwne liście. Tori: Matko... co ty tam masz! Carlos: Uu... Dziewczyny spojrzały dziwnie na Carlosa w wózku. Tori: Cicho.. Masz swoje problemy, ale teraz martwię się o swoje życie. Ari: Więc to jest coś co znalazłam kiedy była jeszcze moja Rousie w grze! Zaczęła się cieszy , jednak jury było przerażone. Tori: Więc... może zanim przejdziesz. Przełknęła ślinę cała zdenerwowana. Isabelle piłowała paznokcie oglądając super słodkie urodziny na komórce. Isabelle: Miałem lepsze party.. Tori: Skup się na tym.. dobrze? Isabelle: Ja nie jestem skupem.. znajdź innego co ci kupi butelki. Tori: Powiesz nam co to jest? Ari: Czarny teleskop! Carlos: Uhmm Tori kopnęła nogą w jego wózek. Tori: Przestań buczeć. Nagle dziewczyna rzuciła w niego oderwaną deską, która leżała jeszcze po przednim pokazie. Ari: Tylko Richard może mi składać propozycje! Tori: Pamiętaj , że możemy cię wywalić. Ari: Mój talent zapewni mi zwycięstwo! Rozerwała swoje ubrania a pod spodem miała strój zrobiony z liści. Isabelle: Naturalne piękno! Ari: Ari jest wróżką z lasu! I Wróżka ma wiernych kompanó ! Teleskop do obserwowania lubego Ari jest też trąbitem oraz! Wyjęła paralizator elektryczny i zaczęła nim machać jak powalona. Ari: Inny prezencik od Rouse. Tori: Że jeszcze raz od kogo? Ari: Od Rousiii! Isabelle: To taki prymitywny instrument. Tori się na nią dziwnie spojrzała. Tori: Teraz to zwróciłaś uwagę? Isabelle: To było pytanie.. to test ? Ale ja nie mam ściągi. Tori: Może powiedz nam już jaki talent nam zaprezentujesz. Ari: Moim talentem jest nawoływanie zwierząt z lasu moim pięknym śpiewem godowym i tańcem! Tori:'''No okk.. ale po co paralizator? '''Ari: Zobaczycie! Zdarła z siebie ubrania zostając w skąpym stroju wykonanym z liści bluszczy zakrywającym jej walory. Tori: Wooo.. Isabelle: Woo .. Carlos: Ummm.. Popchnęła go na bok a on spadł z wózka i leżał na ziemi. Ari:'Podziwiają mnie miliony ! I miliony chcą mnie zamknąć. ''Zaczęła się dziwnie trząść i wydawać dzięki zbliżony do walenia hamburgera o stół. '''Tori: I po tym mają. Nagle na jej głowie wylądowała mangusta. Tori: Zwierzęta? Zaczęła jej szarpać i stroszyć włosy. Isabelle: Ja chcę kota Ari się nastroszyła i zapiszczała wysokim dźwiękiem. Po chwili oczekiwania na Isabelle rzuciła się gromadka kotów. W tym samym czasie Tori pozbyła się zwierzęcia z łowy. Isabelle: Łiii! Lama kotów! Tori: Lama? Isabelle: No więcej niż dwa zwierzęta. Ari: A teraz czas na . Zakręciła się zasłaniając pół twarzy bluszczem. Ari: Na mój specjalny ryk! Zawyła głośnym niedźwiedzim rykiem. Jurorzy wpatrywali się z przerażeniem ale i podziiwem. Z oddali dobiegł kolejny głos zwierzęcia. Ari: Misio! Za stołem jurojskim pojawił się trzymetrowy niedźwiedź kanadyjski. Ari:'Misio! Do mnie. ''Zwierzę posłusznie podbiegło do Ari a ta wsiadła mu na barana jak gdyby nic. '''Ari: A teraz postraszymy ludzi! Tori: A możesz już iść ze sceny? Ari: Taaak! Zrobimy rodeo z misiem! Jak kowboj strzeliła nogami w boki niedźwiedzia i pobiegł gdzieś. Tori : A ty zostawisz te koty Isabelle: Nie! One ładnie wyglądają jako szalik. Koty trzymały się za łapy i wisiały jej na szyi. Tori: No.. o .. Następnego wołać! Występ Nikity Kolejna weszła Nikita jak gdyby nic, nie przejęła się nawet tym, że Ari hasała na misiu pomiędzy drzewami. Tori:'''No jedna co powinna dać nam spokój. '''Nikita: Ale nic nie powiedziałam jeszcze. Tori: Twój talent jest najnormalniejszy, więc zaczynaj. Nikita:'''Skoro nalegasz. ''Zaczęła lecieć muzyka , po czym Nikita zaczęła pstrykać palcami. Wzięła do jednej reki mikrofon i zaczęła śpiewać. '' '''Nikita: Jestem jaka jestem każdy kto mnie zna wie, że się nie zmienię, wiem o tym i ja. Pokazała na siebie po czym zrobiła obrót wskazując na jury. Nikita:'Zakodowane w głowie lecz muszę przyznać, że gdzie się nie pojawię słyszę słowa te. ''Tupnęła nogą i wskazała na Bucky’ego, który zaczął miskować. '''Nikita: Tak Słodka, Tak Słodka, Tak Słodka ,Tak Słodka, Tak Słodka, Tak Słodka, Tak Słodka, Tak Słodka, Nagle na scenie wybuchła fala świateł i wielkiego dymu. Dziewczyna zaczęła tańczyć disco polo. Nikita: Tak Słodka i silna czasami jak lód zimna i zwinna jak kotka niewinna ślicznotka, słodka i silna czasami jak lód zimna, stabilna gdy trzeba zdobędę klucz do nieba. Wyskoczyła w górę i się zakręciła. Po chwili powtarzając ten sam taniec w rytm muzyki. Nikita: Tak Słodka i silna czasami jak lód zimna i zwinna jak kotka niewinna Ślicznotka, słodka i silna czasami jak lód zimna stabilna Gdy trzeba zdobędę klucz do nieba. Puściła oczko do jury. Nikita: Tak Słodka. Tańczyła dalej swój taniec. Nikita:'Jestem jaka jestem każdy kto mnie zna, wie, że się nie zmienię wiem o tym i ja. Zakodowane w głowie lecz muszę przyznać, że gdzie się nie pojawię słyszę słowa te. ''Wyskoczyła i ponownie wybuchła fala świateł. '''Nikita: To są tylko słowa to jest taka gra ty rozdajesz karty nagle wchodzę ja. Uśmiech na mej twarzy słodki niczym sen tam gdzie się pojawię każdy mówi, że: Zaczęła swój taniec disco. Nikita: Tak Słodka i silna czasami jak lód zimna i zwinna jak kotka niewinna Ślicznotka, słodka i silna czasami jak lód zimna, stabilna Gdy trzeba zdobędę klucz do nieba. Wyskoczyła w górę i się zakręciła. Po chwili powtarzając ten sam taniec w rytm muzyki. Nikita: Tak Słodka i silna czasami jak lód zimna i zwinna jak kotka niewinna Ślicznotka, słodka i silna czasami jak lód zimna stabilna. Gdy trzeba zdobędę klucz do nieba. Zaczęła lecieć spokojniej melodia. Nikita:'''Tak Słodka , Tak Słodka , Tak Słodka , Tak Słodka , Tak Słodka , Tak Słodka , Tak Słodka , Tak Słodka , Tak Słodka ,Tak Słodka ''Aż Nikita wyskoczyła i po wyskoku padła na kolana a na nią spadła wiadro z wodą. '' '''Nikita: K"urwa! Bucky stojący na drabinie skrzywił twarz i zaczął schodzić żeby zdążyć uciec. Isabelle: Na scenie! Tori: Co? Isabelle: Myślałam że to zgadywanka. Nikita: Ten idiota podbił mi oko. Tori: Jak przykro. Następny. Wkurzona zeszła ze sceny, ale jednocześnie zadowolona z występu. Występ Marcusa Na scenę został zaproszony jeden z przedostatnich uczestników. Isabelle: Heeej! Marcus: Mnie też miło. Ukłonił się a ta się zarumieniła. Tori: Co ty wyprawiasz. Isabelle: Witam się z brzydkim człowiekiem , żeby dodać mu otuchy. O jednak zignorował jej uwagę. Isabelle: Dlaczego on nie płacze? Teraz mi się robi smutno. Tori:'''Zmieniając temat co nam pokażesz? '''Marcus: Coś wyjątkowego. Podszedł do stołu i zdjął obrus z niego, odkrywając biały proszek , żółty proszek, miskę, parę zapałek, trochę węgla, benzyny i papieru toaletowego. Tori: Będziesz.. Isabelle: O ja wiem ! Będzie smażył surówkę.. Oboje spojrzeli się na niego dziwnie. Carlo : Umm Tori kopnęla w niego nogą. Tori: Wstałbyś i oglądał występ. Marcus: Więc, mam tutaj siarkę, saletrę zmieszana z cukrem pudrem i trochę przydatnych podpalaczy. A moim talentem jest zrobienie małej demolki! A za obiekt posłuży mi. Podszedł do kolejnej zakrytej płachty. Marcus: Totem z głów ludzi co odpadli. Tori: Nonono.. Zaczyna być ciekawie. Marcus: Prezentuję. Do miski wrzucamy siarkę z cukro-saletrą i mieszamy. Wsypał i zaczął mieszać. Marcus: Następnie ładujemy to w niewielki worek, zakręcamy nim i związujemy. Zawiązał przygotowany worek. Marcus:'Teraz linkę owijamy papierem oraz ostrożnie nasączamy benzyną. ''Po dłuższej chwili skończył nakładanie, jury patrzało pod wrażeniem. 'Marcus:'Teraz najlepsze. Zakręcił workiem, po czym zarzucił na totem. '''Tori: Już myślałam , że w nas trafisz. Marcus: Bez przesady. Aż tak was nienawidzę. Jeszcze. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym zapalił zrobiony lont. Marcus:'''Teraz czekamy. '' Założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne, po czym po chwili worek wybuchł rozpalając totem oraz rozświetlił scenę pyłem po wybuchu. '' '''Isabelle: Fajerwerki! Tori:'''No nie powiem przykuł moją uwagę. ''Nagle kawałek palącego drewna spadł na Carlosa i zaczął się palić . '' '''Tori: Czy czujesz jakieś skwierczenie ? Isabelle: Tylko moje serduszka które płonie kiedy rozwiązuje tą książkę! Wyjęła elementarz dla pięcioletnich chłopców chorujących na ADHD. Isabelle:'''tylko labirynt jakiś krzywy jest? Mam chyba problem. '''Tori: Więc zapraszam ostatnią uczestniczkę! Zadowolony Marcus zszedł ze sceny. Występ Cilii Na scenę jako ostatnia występowała nieco zdenerwowana Cilia. Cilia: Witajcie. Tori:'''Hej, więc nareszcie koniec będzie! '''Isabelle: Huura! Zaczęła klaskać bez powodu. Tori:ładnie przytakujesz , więc co nam zaprezentujesz? Cilia: Więc zarecytuje mój ulubiony wiersz . Napisał go dla mnie tata i dzięki niemu jestem kim jestem. Jeśli tato to oglądasz to cie pozdrawiam i tęsknie. Wzięła krzesło usiadła i zaczęła recytować wiersz. A brzmiał on tak: Córeczka najdroższa, kochana, dziecina wesoła;Dobrocią twarzyczka jej tryska, uśmiechem radosnym.Optymizm rozdaje wciąż innym, to dziecko w około,A miłość, nadzieję i wiarę w serduszku swym nosi. Spojrzenie niewinne, dziecięce, spokojne i słodkie,Niebieskie przemądre oczęta zniewalać wciąż mogą,nielska przemiła dziewczyna, jest szczęścia początkiem,Gdyż słowa jej koją czystością a ust są ozdobą. Mój Boże! Jak dobrze być dzieckiem; więc będę nim duszą,A córka niech będzie mi wzorem, jak dzieckiem pozostać.Jej dobroć, niewinność, prostota, sumienie poruszą.Nie ważny więc wygląd a wnętrze, dziecięce i proste. Wstała i dumnie otarła łzę. Jury było pod wrażeniem. Tori: To było.. wspaniałe! Sama prawie się rozpłakała. Isabelle:'''Ja chcę też takiego tatusia! '''Carlos: Umm Siedział lekko przypalony, na szczęście Bucky go przygasiła parą z gaśnicy. Cilia: Dziękuję. Zeszła ze sceny. Tori: Więc rozpoczynamy naradę jury! Wyniki Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Po piętnastu minutach, wszyscy uczestnicy zostali zaproszeni na scenę. W jury siedziała tylko Tori. '' '''Nikita:' A gdzie pozostali? Tori: No Isabelle musiała wyjechać na pokaz mody a Carlos... Zaśmiała się nagle. '' '''Tori:' Kogo on obchodzi? Wszyscy przytaknęli. '' '''Tori:' Wiec za chwilę odsłoni się tabela z wynikami. Osoby, które zajęły trzy pierwsze miejsca są bezpieczne, pozostali mogą odpaść w dzisiejszym głosowaniu. Wszyscy trzymali kciuki i spoglądali na siebie pewni, że wygrają lub znajdą się w topce. '' '''Nikita:' Serio? Huura! Cassie: Zaraz? Jak to!? Ja najgorzej? Padła na ziemię załamana. John: I Czemu ona dała tak dziwnie wyniki? Tori: Jak Ari się pokazała to dopiero coś się zaczęło jej w głowie przewracać i zwracała na was uwagę. Ari się uśmiechnęła z radości. Tori: Więc Cilia z pierwszym miejsce, Nikita z drugim i Marcus z trzecim są dzisiaj bezpieczni. Więc nie przeciągając zapraszam na eliminację! Wstała i odszdła od stołu a za nią poszli zawodnicy, prosto na eliminacje. Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): ''' Więc chyba to koniec... przykro mi jest. '''Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nie..! Richuś powinien być pierwszy! John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Mimo przegranej cieszę się. Żegnaj niewarty mojej uwagi kolego. Eliminacje Zawodnicy zajęli miejsca na trybunach. Tori: Więc zbytnio się nie popisaliście no ale cóż. Richard: Przypominać nie musisz. Tori: Ależ uwielbiam powtarzać jeśli komuś sprawia to przykrość! Wściekły chciał w nią czymś rzucić , ale nią miał nic pod rękę. John: Ja w ciebie powinienem czymś rzucić! Richard: Ile razy mam cię przepraszać? John: Daruj sobie. Tori: Sieć niezgody.. to lubię. Zapraszam was do głosowania. A i pamiętajcie John, Nikita oraz Ari są dzisiaj bezpieczni. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Powiedz papa .. ofermo. '''Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń):'John.. wiem czemu tyle agresji masz do Richarda, pomogę ci ulżyć w dobijaniu go. 'John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Parszywy , zakłamany niszczący prezenty oszust! '''Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): On krzyczał na Richusia.. Nie puszczę tego płazem! Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Uff .. dobrze że nie ja teraz na celowniku jestem. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Przepraszam, ale to co zrobiłeś było naprawdę niemiłe. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Jeśli zadarłeś z John’em to i ze mną. '''Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''I tak jestem pewny swojego ''Tori przeliczyła głosy i wzięła tackę z żołędziami. 'Tori:'Więc pierwsze bezpieczne osoby to zwycięzcy zadania. ''Rzuciła każdemu z nich żołędzia. '' '''Nikita: O tak. Tori: Kolejną bezpieczną osobą jest Cassie i Noel. Rzuciła im obojgu żołędzie. Cassie: Że słucham? Ja bezpieczna? Noel: Ja to chciałem powiedzieć! Marcus: Jak mi przykro że nie odpadłaś. Zaśmiał się z niej pod nosem , a ona odwzajemniła mu siarczystym strzałem w policzek. Richard: Ehh.. to już koniec. Tori: No i zepsułeś mi chwilę napięcia... Ari łap swój żołądź. Jesteś bezpieczna. Zostali nam Richard i John. Richard: Nie, nie rób swoją chwilę napięcia. Ari starała się powstrzymać od łez. Tori:'A odpada... … … … … … Richard! ''Natychmiast Ari się rzuciła mu na szyję. '''Ari: NIEEE! Zaczęła płakać i się wiercić, wkładała mu ręce pod koszulę. Richard:'''Ar .. '''Ari: Nie zostawiaj mnie… Richard: Przepraszam. Ari: Zostać! Masz zostać! Richard: Naprawdę nie mogę .. Ale nauczyłem się jednego. Odsunął ją od siebie i spojrzał jej w oczy. Richard:'To że ma się czego zapragnie.. nie daje szczęścia. Szczęściem jest to, że mogłem dzielić te chwile z tobą. I pomimo mojego zachowania i tego że starałem się unikać.. to tylko dlatego że nie umiem się otworzyć przed czło.. ''Nagle ta mu zasadziła plaskacza aż wszyscy się zdziwili. '''Ari: Za dużo mówisz.. Za mało działasz. Pocałowali się, ale tym razem był to pełen uczuć pocałunek. Obojgu roniły się łzy, podobnie jak większości pozostałym zawodnikom. Noel: Nieee! Rzuciła mnie… Nikita: Ona nawet cię nie chciała. Cilia: Ale to piękne. Otarła łzę radości oraz smutku. Cilia: To są prawdziwe uczucia. W końcu rozdzielili tą dwójkę i wysadzili Richarda z armaty. Na niebie pojawiła się gwiazdka. Ari długo nie wstawała a kiedy to zrobiła położyła się na armacie. Tori: To chyba tyle, jesteście wolni. Wszyscy poza Ari się rozeszli. Tori: Więc tak kończy się pokaz talentów! Kto skończy jako następny ? Dzisiaj odpadł nasz milionerek! A kto będzie kolejny? I jakie zadanie wymyślę im, żeby bardziej torturować? To wszystko w kolejnym odcinku Nowych na Wyspie! Klip Specjalny Richard spokojnie leciał w wpadł przez okno do swojego biurowca w Nowym Yorku. Sekretarka: Pan Richard? Wszyscy pracownicy się ucieszyli i składali gratulacje z jego powrotu do pracy . Ściskali mu ręce i wiwatowali. '' '''Richard :' Witajcie. Z posępną miną spojrzał na księżyc widząc odbicie Ari . '' '''Richard : '''Ari .. będe tęsknił . ''Podszedł do szyby i chciał się zbliżyć , ale nie mógł . '' ''Tymczasem na wyspie . '' '''Ari :' Wyrzucili cię ? Wyrzucli ? ''Nagle wstała a jej oczy przypominały wzrok zabójcy . '' '''Ari : '''Nie popuszczę im tego !! Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Wyspie - Odcinki